What's Wrong With Him?
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Set right after Ocean's Eight Or Nine. The campers are at a bonfire trying to figure out the source of Duncan's particularly viscous behavior. No one's POV. Set during TDA. Oneshot for now.


**I don't own anything!**

***Okay, so this is no one's POV. it starts out with the contestants (Except for Duncan and Courtney) All sitting outside of their trailers at a bonfire they put together. Takes place literally right after Ocean's Eight Or Nine. TDA. ENJOY!**

"Where's Harold?" Beth asked curiously.

"Cleaning up." LeShawna responded. "Duncan poured maple syrup on his bed." She explained.

"Really? That's the third time this week!" Justin exclaimed before staring at himself in the mirror once more.

"He's getting worse." Harold said as he sat down next to LeShawna.

"Where is he anyway?" Heather asked.

"Probably off with the skinny rich girl." LeShawna said, noticing that Courtney was absent as well.

"No, I saw Courtney eating her lobster dinner just a minute ago." Harold responded as he tossed a few small logs into the fire.

"Then he could be anywhere!" Beth yelled.

"What's it matter? All I know is something's not been right with that guy for a few weeks now." Justin said, causing Lindsay and Beth to sigh and stare at him dreamily.

"Well, Courtney did come back today." Lindsay added.

"They broke up, though." Heather added.

"Really?" Beth sighed.

"Either that, or their definition of making out is screaming at each other for an hour in the confessional." Heather said with a snarl.

"So it's not Courtney." LeShawna deduced.

"When did it start?" Lindsay asked with a stupid grin on her face.

"Sometime around the prison challenge I think." Beth answered her friend.

"Maybe it made him miss juvie." Harold concluded.

"Ugh, like he'd miss that place." Heather scoffed.

"Didn't Izzy come back, too?" Harold asked.

"What would he care?" Heather shot back.

"Didn't his team "lose" the challenge?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, but we've lost challenges before, and he's never whined about it once." Heather answered.

"Well then, maybe he just seems worse because this place is so empty now." Beth said, still staring at Justin.

"But last year he didn't get any worse when it got emptier." Heather said as she began to lightly tap her chin with her index finger.

"What're you thinking?" LeShawna asked Heather.

"Okay, all of you follow me." She said as she stood up. After a minute of deliberating, everyone else got up and followed her. She led them to Chris' screening room. After about five minutes of fiddling with the doorknob, it creaked open and they were in.

"What are we doing?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"We'll watch the episode in question, and see what clues there are." Heather said as she let out an evil laugh.

"Are you crazy, Girl?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, we could get caught." Harold pointed out.

"We're not. Chris is at his personal spa and Chef could care less. Now shut up so I work this thing!" Heather yelled, earning her glares from her fellow competitors. Beth got it working and they all sat there and watched, eyes glued to the screen. No one spoke, except for the occasional comment form the peanut gallery.

"You guys really tried to use OWEN to break down the door?" Heather asked with a laugh.

"We didn't know what else to do." Harold defended. They stayed quiet through another few minutes until Lindsay spoke up.

"Beth, that was really nasty." Lindsay said, pointing to the screen where Beth had just put her retainer back in her mouth even though Gwen had just coughed it up.

"I needed my retainer." Was all Beth said in reply. They watched in silence until the gilded Chris ceremony.

"Poor Gwen." LeShawna sighed.

"You voted her off." Heather snapped.

"It was because of poor Harold." LeShawna said, motioning to her on and off almost boyfriend, Harold.

"Sh guys!" Beth yelled just in time to see what happened next. They watched as Duncan offered to take Gwen's place.

"Duncan offered to take Gwen's place?" Justin asked in shock.

"Apparently." Harold answered.

"It was just a joke, y'all. That didn't help much." LeShawna said, pointing to the screen.

"Maybe it was a joke. But still, he'd have to have known that there was a risk that Chef really would take him instead." Beth said as everyone tried to dodge her spit.

"Why'd he do that anyway, Tyler?" Lindsay asked no particular person.

"It was a joke, Lindsay!" LeShawna retorted, "The point is, we're no further to knowing why Duncan's acting so strange!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Well, since we're in here, why don't we watch another episode?" Justin asked with a shrug.

"What's the next tape?" Harold asked Heather.

"The Aftermath." Heather replied, reading the label on the video.

"What's that?" asked Beth.

"When Geoff and Bridgette film this show with the season one losers." Heather replied.

"Yeah, and they also interview the booted contestants." Harold added.

"Should we watch it?" Lindsay asked everybody.

"It's not like we've got anything better to do." LeShawna said as she sat back down. Soon, everyone followed suit, and they all sat down to watch. Again, there was the occasional comment from the peanut gallery.

"Whoa Gordon." Justin said, referring to potty mouth that Geoff and Bridgette had on webcam. Everyone stared at him wide eyed until he was off the screen, and they removed the split in half couch. Then, they were quiet until Gwen started commenting on everyone.

"Aw, she's nice." Said LeShawna when Gwen said something sweet about LeShawna. Se smiled to herself until Courtney and Gwen started to argue.

"Oh, and there the CIT goes, startin' drama." LeShawna said, shaking her head.

"Wouldn't you be mad if another girl stole your boyfriend?" Beth asked her.

"She didn't steal him!" LeShawna defended her friend.

"Why don't we watch to find out?" Harold asked. Beth and LeShawna quieted themselves and continued to watch. And boy, were they glad they did. Heather paused it after the video of Gwen and Duncan went off the Aftermath set's screen.

"It makes sense now!" Heather yelled to the confused faces of her peers.

"What're you talking about?" Justin asked.

"Duncan, duh!" Heather yelled.

"I'm confused." Lindsay said.

"Nothing new there." Harold answered.

"What're you talking about?" LeShawna asked Heather.

"What happened to Duncan."

"Well, then what happened to him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Heather asked. "The thing that happened during the prison challenge…" She hinted. Everyone shook their heads.

"UGH! GWEN LEFT!" She yelled before stomping angrily out of the room.

**Okay, so should I continue or not? Please Review!**


End file.
